


The Hurt Prince and his Black Knight

by Fiery_Succubus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Shy Severus Snape, Sirius is trying his best okay?!, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Sirius Black, but he hides that under his mean exterior, i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Succubus/pseuds/Fiery_Succubus
Summary: Severus has been found out, and the only safe space for him to stay while he recuperates is Grimmauld Place.Sirius, taking on his new role as caretaker begins to see a side of Severus he never thought existed.Will Sirius be able to make Severus journey back to health easier or will their old rivalry get in the way?Explicit rating for later chaptersHIATUS as of 1/10/20 inspiration has run out...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 43
Kudos: 188





	1. A Difficult Task

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm tired of seeing no new fics so I'm writing one! (I lowkey dunno what I'm doing I'm just having fun :D ) also, disclaimer scenes will be adjusted for story reasons and expect OOC-ness ok enjoy!

Cleaning Grimmauld place certainly wasn't going to be the easiest of tasks even with the Orders occasional help the darkness from dozens of past generations would be hard to erase.

Sirius had just finished cleaning the first-floor bedroom when the sound of someone coming through the floo caught his attention. Wiping the sweat of his brow Sirius headed to the fireplace and was greeted by Dumbledore, grief clear on the old wizards face.

Sirius' shoulders slumped "I' guessing this isn't a social call then" Albus smiled sadly as he took a seat on one of the old sofas by the floo, Sirius couldn't tell if the creek was from the sofa or the wizard.

"No my boy, I'm afraid not. I have come to ask of you a very difficult task" Albus' voice held notes of obvious tension.

Sirius clicked his fingers and a small elf wearing a little white cloth that looked more like a dress popped into existence.

"How may Pinky be serving Master Sirius?"

"Some tea...and maybe firewhisky, thank you"

The older wizards eyes widened at the sight of pinky to which Sirius chuckled as she ran off to get his requests.

"Long story, simply put Kreacher is with Cissy now" Sirius's Smirk did not go unnoticed by Albus chose not to ask further. Sirius finally sat opposite Albus as Pinky came into the room a tray of tea and whisky floating beside her.

"Is Master Sirius needing more from Pinky?" the elf popped away with a single shake of Sirius' head.

"So, Albus. what about this 'task' " pouring himself and Albus a cup of tea from the steaming pot, adding a generous amount of liquor to his own. A small silence stretched between the two wizards as they both took the first sip of their respective cup.

Albus set his cup down as he focused on Sirius with a determined look.

"My boy, an accident has occurred during the last meeting of the Dark Lords inner circle." Albus glanced to the ground, his breath shaking as he tried to remain calm, Sirius didn't dare interrupt.

"Severus' cover was blown, we don't know how or by who as of yet. But Kingsly is working on finding out as we speak, Severus, however, is currently in the hospital wing at Hogwarts he-" Albus cut himself off as he downed the rest of his drink, Sirius wordlessly refiled it adding some firewhisky to help the old mans nerves.

"He was tortured, extensively, I don't know how he made it out alive if only just. So, Sirius, I ask of you a favour, Severus cannot return to his home in his current state nor can he stay at Hogwarts where the some of the older students are already on the Dark Lords Side if unofficially" Albus stared deep into Sirius' eyes his own blue orbs pleading.

"Severus must stay in Grimmauld Place, I wouldn' ask this if there was anywhere else he could be safe"

Sirius stared wide-eyed at his old headmaster, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head, Severus and himself had never gotten along, hell, they hated each other but something deep within him made him want to say yes, maybe the loneliness and the quiet of his childhood home was getting to him.

"Yeah, of course. He can stay here I'll-I'll look after him until he can do it himself."

Dumbledores smile didn't reassure him at all.

***  
What Sirius wasn't expecting, was the body of the Severus Snape floating alongside Poppy Pomfrey as Dumbledore followed behind silently as they all walked up three flights of stairs to where Sirius own bedroom was.

Clearing his throat Sirius turned to the mediwitch "Uh, He can stay in Regulus' room. it's tidy enough" If the former black house-elf had anything to say about it.

"That will be fine I'm sure, he certainly won't be moving on his own for at least a short while" the air of clinical professionalism that always surrounded the mediwitch was tinged with sorrow, Albus still hadn't said anything and it was beginning to unnerve Sirius.

Peering into his younger brothers old room he found that it indeed was clean, freshly pressed sheets and not a spec of dust anywhere. Without a word Poppy set about getting the unconscious Slytherin settled without causing to much discomfort.

With a look of grim determination, Albus looked to Sirius "I will return to Hogwarts, I am meeting with Kingsly to discuss new information that has come to light. You will take good care of him Sirius" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Headmaster" Sirius felt like a schoolboy once more, the tone of voice Albus used distinctly familiar.

With a final nod, Albus left, leaving Sirius to watch over a tutting mediwitch and her unconscious patient. Looking at him up close Sirius saw how thin Severus was, he always has been thin but now it was worryingly so.

"He should wake up in a few hours, he will be very disoriented and I suggest only feeding him light meals, for now, soup, plain toast, porridge the like now, here" Poppy handed a rather large and heavy bag over to Sirius who was still taking in Severus new appearance.

"Apply the blue salve every morning and give him the purple bottle every night before he sleeps it should help with the damage oh and this" Poppy placed a few smaller dark blue vials into the bag "Dreamless Sleep, I can't imagine anyone suffering what he has and not having nightmares" without waiting for a goodbye the mediwitch saw herself off.

"what have I gotten myself into"


	2. The Prince is Awake

Sirius had set down the bag Poppy gave him and called for Pinky,  
"Yes, Master Sirius sir? how may Pinky be of assistance?"

"I'm going to find something suitable for Sna-Severus to eat, I need you to watch him and come get me immediately if he either wakes up or something else happens ok"

"Yes! Pinky is happy to watch over Master Sirius patient!" the small elf exclaimed as she bounced to Severus' bedside, sure that the unconscious man will be fine for a least a few minutes Sirius made his way down to Grimmauld Place's kitchen.

Thanks to Pinky, the kitchen was in decent shape and reasonably stocked, Sirius knew for a fact that she kept oats somewhere for the mornings after the nights he drinks a glass too much, and he can't stomach much.

Whilst going through the simple motions of making porridge, Sirius' mind began to wander back to his 'patient' as Pinky called him upstairs. Severus has always been thin and pale but it used to... 'suit' him, it didn't make him look like a corpse.

And, His face, it was always so expressive and to see it slack with sleep was, unusual to say the least. Of course, Severus slept, he was a human being-despite all the vampire jokes- but judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he mustn't get a lot of it.

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts as he notices the porridge was about to boil over, muttering a curse he quickly moved to turn the stove off and empty the plain oats into a bowl. He would normally drizzle honey or something on top but because of what Poppy said, he thought plain would be best.

***  
"-rus"  
"-everus"  
"Severus, can you hear me?"  
"Snape!"

no, it's impossible, why is he here?

how can he be here?!

he must be hallucinating, blood loss or poison, something.

A pair of warm arms grip his upper body, placing something soft behind him, he heard that infuriating voice again.

"Severus, c'mon I need you to wake up"

'fuck off Black'

"...please"

'please? Black does not say 'please' '

Slowly, Severus' eyes began to flutter open unfocused and sore. a small gasp from his right alerted him to the presence of another. "Black?"

"Master Sirius, Patient is awake!" the smaller voice squeaked with happiness,

"I see that Pinky. Severus, can you see me?" Black's voice was unnaturally soft, this had to be an illusion, nonetheless, Severus forced his eyes to focus on the body on his left.

"of, course I can you dolt" Severus' voice croaked with unuse, his mouth dry and throat sore.

"Pinky, water if you would" Severus heard a pop from his right and Black coughed uncomfortably by his side. The man beside him was holding a bowl of steaming porridge and looking at him with...was that concern?!

Another pop by his right, "Pinky is having water for Mr Patient" the glass of water the small elf held look too good to resist but, when Severus tried to lift his arm, he couldn't.

"Yeah, Poppy said you wouldn't be moving on your own, here let me" Black took the glass from Pinky with a small smile and held it to Severus' lips.

"you must be mad-" Severus broke out into a fit of coughs as he tried to belittle the man with the offending glass of water. After the coughing subsided Severus just glared at the man.

"Yeah, ok I get it, would you not be stubborn for one second and bloody drink this, you've been out for at least a week!" ah now that was a familiar face, anger, Black's act couldn't hold up for long it seems.

But..a week? unconscious? this was all so confusing. With a grunt, Severus accepted the help to drink, the cold water soothing his throat like rain to a dried-out land. Black took the glass away.

"Better now? think you can eat a little?" Black's face was back to that look of concern that had to be fake. With a nod Severus once again tried to lift his arms, only being able to lift them a few inches off the bed.

"Here, I'll do it" Black raised a spoon with a modest amount of porridge to his mouth, with a curse he turned away. "As if! I will not sit here and be treated like a child!" Black's face began to morph into anger before a tiny hand on his thigh stopped him.

"Master Sirius could use a charm! or Master could let Pinky feed Mr Patient!" the small elf bounced with excitement at the chance to help,  
with a cocked eyebrow, Black turned back to him.

Without even muttering a charm, the spoon began to levitate in front of Severus' mouth, "Do you want to play, 'here comes the broom' or will you eat?" Black had an insufferable smirk on his face.

"Screw. You" Severus' voice was still raw, but it was easier to speak now that he had drunk something, Sirius' smirk had changed into a face of exasperation. 

"Ok fine, no on the eating then" with a flick of his wand Black sent the porridge back down to the kitchen, silently sending his elf away too.  
the display of magic brought Severus' mind to a halt.

"My Wand. Where is it?! What have you done with it, Black!" The cursed man had the gall to look at him with, what was that? pitty?! Severus' anger at Black grew with every insufferable moment.

"I won't lie to you." Severus' eyes rolled at that statement

"It was snapped, Voldemort broke it when he captured you" 

After hearing that name, memories started to flood quickly back into his mind.  
Memories of cruel laughter and searing hot pain, broken fingers and stinging cuts.  
Severus even remembered his pain long before the dark lord, the pain no child should ever endure, his mind started to spin, pulling him deeper and deeper into memories he had long since locked away.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porridge is so hard to write abut for some reason! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I started writing this as soon as I posted the last chapter THE INSPIRATION IS COMING IN BUCKETS lmao!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, comments and kudos welcomed ;)


	3. Books and Bathrooms

Severus breath started to quicken and his body shook, Sirius knew the sign of a panic attack when he saw them, but it's Snape?! Snape doesn't panic... or have emotions. does he?

Sirius stared on in shock, what was he meant to do? his only experience with helping someone with a panic attack was with Remus and Regulas and it always involved holding them until they calmed down. Sirius knew for a fact that if he tried to hold Snape the man would go ballistic!

'i can't just leave him, what if it gets worse?!' Sirius began to pace back and forth by the bed, chewing on his thumbnail wracking his brain as to what he could do to help, 'dreamless sleep!'

"Pinky!, Get in here!" the small elf was immediately by his side   
"What is Master wanting Pinky to do?" Sirius stepped a few paces away from the bed,

"The bag Poppy gave us, get the dreamless sleep!" Pinky jumped into action not saying a word as she ran into the en-suite bathroom.

"Pinky has found the potion!" muttering a quick thanks Sirius took the small vial and forced Snapes head back, Sirius uncorked the vial and began to pour as much as he could into the immobile man's mouth praying that it was enough to either calm him down or knock him out.

once the vial was empty Sirius unceremoniously threw it to the side, a series of light clinks being the only other sound in the room besides both men's ragged breathing. Snape's eyes were unfocused as they began to flutter closed.

"Mr Patinet be sleeping now, does master need more of Pinkys help?" Sirius shook his head and sent the elf away, slumping down to the floor his back pressed against the bed.

'What a fucking day' rubbing his temples Sirius closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of Snape's now even breaths. 'why did I agree to this, he'd be better off at St Mungos'

'Oh who am I kidding, the basterds as St Mungos would sooner kill him then help an ex-death eater' 

'I'm his only choice' With newfound determination Sirius stood up.

'right, even if he doesn't want it, I'm going to make Severus Snapes' stay at Grimmauld Place as comfortable as I can!' and with that thought, he ran downstairs into the famous Black Library.

***  
Dust coated most of the bookshelves, years and years worth of dust. From floor to ceiling, dust and dirt from centuries ago still clung to the many old and dark tomes that remain.

'Now, all I need to do is find something that sleeping beauty upstairs would deem worthy' and thus began the search, Sirius summoned Pinky to his side to help, the duo started by where the old potions manuals from the early 1800s, and slowly moved down the wall of books.

***

Sirius cast a Tempus, '6:30' Pinky and Him had been in this library for an hour and a half and they only had 5 books for Severus, granted the books were quite large but even still, Sirius knew that Severus was a fast reader even back when they were at Hogwarts the Slytherin breezed through any and all books he read.

"The dreamless sleep should be wearing off by now, Pinky start on dinner, something filling but easy to eat" the elf nodded and popped into a small puff of smoke. Casting a featherlight charm Sirius picked up the pile of books and made his way back upstairs.

***  
Sirius arrived just in time to see Severus start to wake, the man on the bed completely still save for his head and neck "Black. so it wasn't a nightmare, I really am stuck with you" Severus' voice dripped with exasperation.

"And I you princess, but look, I've raided the library and brought you stuff to read so you won't die of boredom" Severus opened his mouth to protest but Sirius beat him to it.

Sirius placed the pile of books by the bed "And! I have a nifty little charm so that you can read without using your hands" with a flick of his wand the first of the five books in the pile floated above Severus' face.

"Just say 'next' to turn the page, unless of course, you want me to read to you" the blasted man dared to wink at him as if they were friends like the whole situation was a casual sleepover! bastard.

"impressive spellwork from someone like you" sarcasm dripped from Snape's voice like venom from a snake fang, but the damn mutt ignored the insult.

"Aw, thank you, Princess. Charms was my best subject in school, besides Transfiguration of course" Severus had the sudden embarrassing realisation that he had to use the bathroom. Sirius, for the most part, had just been rambling while Severus thought but noticing the uncomfortable look on the pale face he stopped.

"uh, Snape? Are you ok?" Severus wasn't looking at him, a slight flush rising from his neck, it took Sirius a quick second to understand what the problem was. 'Oh! you need to piss! right, ok, got it!" Severus cringed as Sirius began to pull the bedsheet away, revealing his too-thin body.

"Black! what are you doing?!"

"U-uh well, I was taking you to the toilet? thought that was obvious?"

"As if I want you touching me! you blundering-"

"If you want to piss yourself fine! but don't complain to me! now shut it"

Sirius roughly lifted the limp man whose face was bright red up into his arms bridal style and started making his way out of the room, "Where are you going? I thought this room had an en-suite" 

"it does, but it barely fits one person let alone two, and this one has a bath where we can get you all cleaned up before dinner" 

Before Severus could protest Sirius had nudged the hallway bathroom door open, lifted the toilet seat and sat him down on it.

"oh yeah, let me just" Sirius, with a wave of his hand, had removed Severus briefs,

"I hope those weren't banished forever, Black" the man in front of him had the right mind to look abashed, 

"heh, whoops. well you can borrow a pair of mine I'm sure, look I'll get the bath running while you go"

The few minutes of awkward silence that followed was absolute hell, for both Sirius and Severus.

Severus had finished his business long before the bathtub was full, but Sirius didn't turn around to help him up just yet. Sirius began to squeeze some rose coloured liquid into the bath making bubbles foam up and almost out of the tub.

"ok, ready?"

"no"

"too bad"

Sirius waved his hand again leaving Severus completely naked on the toilet the man once again picked Severus up and gently lowered him into the foaming bath.

"I hope it's not too hot, I did it how I would like it" Severus winced slightly on the initial entrance but otherwise the temperature was heavenly on his aching body.

Letting a sight loose Severus shut his eyes and leant back against the rim of the tub, enjoying the feeling of the warm water gently caressing his worn out, injured body.

Severus heard a soft chuckle above him, reminding him that he was not alone in a luxurious bath, but in a bathtub with Sirius Black in the room! 

"I'm glad it's not too hot, just relax while I get you cleaned up ok?" Severus didn't want to let his guard down around Sirius but the way he was scrubbing his back was so relaxing.

The man above him began to do gentle circular motions on his back, bringing the soapy water up with the loofah, he moved to his shoulders and arms lifting them one by one out of the water to clean them.

Severus felt his eyes shut against his will, it's been a long time since he had felt this relaxed, years in fact, but tension rose as Black began to lift his left leg out of the water and started the gentle circular motions again.

Severus did not want to open his eyes! he can perfectly imagine the disgust on the other man's face. Severus knew he was unattractive, he stubbornly kept his eyes closed and just let Sirius clean him.

with an awkward cough Sirius brought his hands and the loofah out of the water, Severus realised he had stopped when he reached his groin.   
"Alright, all done. stay here while I go get a towel"

With a snort, Severus huffed out "oh yes because I was going to go anywhere in this state" 'what an idiot' thinking Sirius didn't hear him Severus allowed himself to smile, even if he can't move he can still be as sarcastic as he wants.

Suddenly Black was back, and right in his face, "Yeah, I know you're not going anywhere, if you'd like I can leave you in here until tomorrow morning, hows that sound" the sudden change of Black's face was terrifying, gone was the teasing smirk and a malicious grin that resembled a beast stood in its wake.

Black truly looked like a mad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took me a while to write, I went through many drafts because they all just felt wrong. I like this one the most!


	4. Dig Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, ya'll ready for this?!
> 
> DISCLAIMER, I AM PLAYING FAST AND LOOSE WITH BOTH CANNON AND LORE SO BE PREPARED

Black looked terrifying, his teeth looked oddly sharp and his eyes went from his stormy grey to almost black his breath coming out in haggard grunts, staring Severus down as if he were prey.

Severus sat still his eyes wide with terror as Sirius stood back up to his full height, towering over his naked form in the bath.

"You've always been a thorn in my side, I could easily kill you and make it look like an accident" Sirius reached for his wand and pointed it towards Severus, his smile now impossibly wide and eyes completely black.

Severus snapped out of his frozen state and looked up directly at Black, he didn't mean to but he felt himself quickly being pulled into the other man's mind.

It was violently loud inside Sirius Blacks mind, Severus could hardly get his bearings. In front of him was a heavily sealed metal door and a cloud of thick black smoke surrounded him.

Before he could probe further he was thrown back out of Black's mind, the other man now gripping the toilet bowl as he violently threw up his entire stomachs contents.

Pulling his head out of the toilet bowl, leftover bile stuck to his beard Sirius waved his hand and Severus felt himself drift into the darkness of sleep.

Splashing his face with water, rinsing the disgusting bile off his face Sirius turned back to the now unconscious form of Severus that he had lying in his bathtub.

"That shouldn't have happened, shit" Sirius muttered as he carefully picked the potions master out of the bath and carried him back to Regulas' room.

Pinky; bless her heart had already set out some clothes for Snape, Of course, the only clothes available were some of Sirius' old ones from when he was in his twenty's.

The thought of someone like Severus Snape in a faded Led Zepplin shirt brought a tired smile to Sirus' face, Snape probably only listened to Mozart and other 'classics' 

With a quick drying and dressing charm, Severus was once again laid flat in Regulas' bed, sighing Sirius summoned an armchair and sat beside the sleeping man. 

With a snap of his fingers Pinky appeared by her master's side, a bottle of firewhisky in hand, "Dinner is being ready now, Shall Pinky serve dinner to Master and Mr Patient?" Sirius nodded and the Elf popped away.

"Snape. Dinner time" Sirius broke the sleep spell he'd put on Severus earlier, making sure to prop him up so he could eat properly, it took a few moments for Severus to wake up but as soon as he spotted Sirius in the armchair by the bedside he was immediately on guard.

"Black! get away from me, I knew you were mad! just like your whole lineage before you!" Severus had himself pressed against the headboard of the bed, his eyes wild with anger and fear.

Sirius inhaled deeply, his jaw clenched in frustration. "It may come as a surprise to you Snape, but you're wrong for once! The Black family madness only affects the women of the family!" 

A small pop notified the men of Pinkey's presence; two steaming bowls in her hands, she ignored the obvious tension and handed one bowl to her master and made the second float towards Severus.

"No arguments! Master and Mr patient must eat first!"

Not wanting to upset the elf the two men ate in complete silence while she watched, a small smile on her face.

Snape glared over his food at Sirius, Sirius returning with a tired stare of his own. "Pinky Leave; Give me and Snape some alone time"  
The elf hesitated for a moment but did as her master said, or so Sirius thought.

Pinky had left the bedroom but she was just outside the door, one large ear pressed against the door listening out for any signs of distress.

A few awkward minutes passed as the two wizards finished their meal, Sirius silently taking the floating bowl and spoon from Severus and placing them upon the bedside table, too tired and drained to use his magic.

"So, I'm guessing you want an explanation for what happened in the bathroom?" 

Severus took his time answering the tired man in front of him, Sirius's face looked worn and tired.

"Well since my first hypothesis was so 'wrong' why don't you tell me your excuse?" somehow without the use of his arms Severus managed to cross his arms through his tone.

"See for yourself, use Legilimency" Sirius leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees offering Severus a clear line of sight to perform the complex spell.

Against his better knowledge, Severus' curiosity was begging him to take the opportunity after what he had but a glimpse of in the bathroom. Legilimency was an incredibly delicate spell that he should really not be performing in his current state but the desire to know was too much.

With a deep breath, Severus closed his eyes, focused his magic and re-opened his eyes and made his way into Sirius' mind.

Once inside Sirius' mind again, the violent loudness had returned.  
Different voices shouting incomprehensible words and wisps of black smoke slithered around Severus' feet.

"James! Lilly!" The first clear words struck Severus like a sharp arrow, immediately pulling him in a direction.

Suddenly Severus had found himself on an uncomfortably familiar place, Godrics hollow.

It was storming, thunder and lightning ruled the sky as rain pelted to the earth below. Severus felt himself begin to panic but quickly blocked those feelings off, he was here for a reason his own pain would have to wait.

Severus made his way into the dark house, windows were broken and walls had crumbled and the furniture littered the ground. Making his way up the stairs, as he had years ago Severus met another figure in the doorway of Harry's bedroom.

A much younger Sirius clutched the door frame, still as a statue eyes glued to the horrific scene.

Ever so slowly the young Sirius made his way to the crying baby, just as he was about to reach in and lift up baby harry, a burst of light shot through Severus' stomach.

"Stupify!"

The scene around Severus turned to mist as Sirius' young body was carried away.

"NO! You're wrong! I wasn't the secret keeper! You bastards I deserve a trial!"

Severus found himself now standing in one of the dark dank cells of Azkaban, the Young Sirius was now kneeling on the cold cell floor, clutching the rusted bars in front of him.

It was jarring to Severus to see Sirius who was normally so cocksure and arrogant look so, broken.

The scene before him turned to mist once more, a long time has clearly passed. Sirius's hair was longer and more matted he had grown a beard as well, not like his current one that was well-groomed, this looked like a bunch of dead twigs.

Sirius was now in a corner, head buried in his knees mumbling to himself.  
Severus wanted to leave but something was stopping him as he looked closer Severus saw something enter the cell from the small barred window above.

It looked very similar to the smoke Severus saw the first time he accidentally entered Sirius mind but now it wasn't swirling around him, it was making its way into Sirius's head via his ear!

Severus felt sick as he tried to leave the ugly scene before him when he felt a pair of ice-cold hands wrap around his eyes.

A grave voice whispered in his ear

"He's mine now"

A terrifying dark chuckle followed him as he left Sirius' mind. When he came to the sight before him chilled him to his very core.

Sirius Black was now on the floor spasming widely as black sludge leaked from every orifice.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ dija like it, hate it, nither? lemme know down in the comments. my upload schedule will be fucked because school has just gone back but imma try my best!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
